Remember Who the Enemy Is
by ForeverStuckInWonderland
Summary: "That's when I make a list in my head of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after more than twenty years. But there are much worse games to play." Games that could be brought back.
1. Reaping Day

Chapter 1 Reaping Day (POV Mercy)

_A long time ago there was a place called North America. During the last few years of its long life, war and drought and natural disaster caused it to fall apart. Parts were completely lost undersea and all that was left was our country as it is now, Panem. It was split into thirteen Districts and ruled by the Capitol. Everything was peaceful until the Dark Days when the Districts started uprising against them. Twelve Districts were defeated the thirteenth destroyed. To show the people of Panem that they were completely in charge, the Capitol set up the Treaty of Treason. That meant that every year in memory of the pain and suffering, two children one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 from each District – called Tributes – would get sent to the Capitol to fight to their deaths. These were called the Hunger Games and the only rule was to "kill or be killed". Every twenty-five years they would have a Quarter Quell. This was an altered version of the Hunger Games made to bring even more excitement to the viewers. You had to watch them whether you wanted to or not. My parents were involved in the Hunger Games. They were two of the most popular and most powerful Tributes. My father was a fantastic speaker and when he talked people were almost entranced. My mother on the other hand was good at thinking outside the box. They wowed the world with their outfits and Dad's speech at his interview left the whole of Panem dumbfounded. They were the first ever Tributes to be allowed to win together. They thought their lives were safe until the third Quarter Quell came along. They were forced to go back into the Games. Mum's stylist Cinna was killed for symbolising rebellion... in a dress. They met some amazing people in those Games. There are people that I've heard of multiple times like Finnick and Johanna and Beetee. There are also people that I've only heard once or twice names that accidentally slipped out like Rue and Cato, Glimmer. My mum was a world changer; she was nicknamed the "Mockingjay" because of the pin her friend Madge gave her in the 74__th__ Hunger Games, the very mockingjay that started a rebellion that ended the Games. That is until it they were brought back…_

The bright morning light peers in through the gap in the curtains. I stare up at the ceiling smiling as the rather interesting dream I had last night flashes through my mind. I hear a scream emit from my parents' room and I'm jerked back to reality. Of course they're going to be screaming it's the day of the reaping, the day that brings back bad memories of past tributes and old horrors. I throw my head back onto my pillow and allow myself time to think before I step out of bed. I wrap my dressing gown around me and prepare myself for the day ahead. I stop to look out of the window. It's a beautiful day it would make for a good picture. The sound of the toilet flushing makes me realise that today is not a day of good pictures. Today could be the day me or my brother Felix gets sent to a death sentence or if the odds are in our favour we get to go through another year going through the same anxiety. I walk out my room and knock on my parents' door when I don't hear an answer I open the door just a little bit and see Mum and Dad clutching each other closely. I take this as a sign to leave and I begin to close the door but not before I hear my dad calls me over to the bed. I walk over and he presses a shiny gold coin into my hand.  
>"For luck," he says. I nod my head but he knows I don't understand what he's on about, "It was made the day you were born." I turn the coin over in my hand and in the dim light I see the date on it, <em>16.2.3025<em>. I'm amazed that Dad managed to find a coin made on this specific date. I smile at him and move in to hug him but stop when I see Mum move. Instead I give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper "Thanks Dad."

I turn out of the room and make my way to the bathroom. I fill the bath with water adding bath foam and rose scented oils. I turn the taps off, strip myself of my clothes and step into the bath. The wonderfully warm deep water feels wonderful and I'm allowed to clear my thoughts and relax. I rub some sweet smelling soap into my skin and scrub my hair. After about five minutes of scrubbing I dive lean forwards sinking through the foam and into the clear water. In the water everything is clearer and I can't help but imagine what it would be like to be a fish. Living where everything is so much more peaceful and where everybody lives in harmony with each other. Then a large raving predator comes along gnashing its pointy dagger teeth and I have to go up for air. I vacate the bathtub and take the plug out watching as the water flows out. I dry my body and slip into my dressing gown again. I brush my teeth and run a comb through my hair. I look at myself in the mirror. I've inherited dark hair like my mother's and blue eyes like my dad. I sigh and hurry to my room to get dressed into my reaping clothes. When I make my way downstairs I find Dad and Felix sitting at the table already. Mum must be washing. I take a seat opposite Felix and cut myself a couple of slices of bread and butter it. No one bothers to say anything not even when Mum comes downstairs. Her eyes are red because she's been crying. I watch as she fills her cup with tea and takes a sip. I decide to break the silence.

"I'm going to meet up with Abilene and Lucas just outside the Victor's Village at about 11 if that's alright?" I say. Mum looks at Dad and they both nod their heads. I look at the clock above the sink 10:55. I finish off the rest of my bread and say a rash goodbye, run into the hall to slip my shoes on and rush down the road running into someone tall and quite muscular.

"Mornin' Beautiful, don't you look pretty today? Give us a whirl then." Lucas greets me with a grin his white teeth gleaming. He takes my hand and spins me around. I stop spinning feeling giddy and Abby links her arm with mine. Abby and Lucas my best friends, I've known them ever since I was little. My mum was friends with their uncle Gale Hawthorne. Their mum is Posy Hawthorne, Gale's sister. In a way she's like my aunt. After the rebellion ended Gale moved to District 2 whilst the rest of his family moved back to District 12. Posy married one of the few surviving merchant boys from the Merchant Village, Cody Golightly. They had 3 children, Lucas, Abilene "Abby" and Fauna Golightly. They're a really close family and sometimes when I'm over at their house I feel like I'm intruding. As we walk through the Town a couple of early risers from the Seam scowl at us. Lucas and Abby live in the Merchant's Village, their parents own the Butchers and they get quite a few sales and my family lives in the Victor's Village meaning that we'll get as much money as we need until Mum and Dad dies. I exchange looks with Abby and Lucas puts a hand on both our shoulders guiding us to the town square. The people from the Capitol are putting up the stage and lights. _They must've arrived early_ I think. I've not much reason to be in Town except to go to the Grocery store. We get our meat for free. I wait for Abby at the door while she talks to Sal the Grocery shop owner. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you." I turn around Lucas is standing right in front of me one hand leaning on the doorway.<br>"What d'you want Lucas?" I look up at him my lips pursed. He leans in to kiss me just as Abby comes out of the shop. I sigh as the Town bells ring for 12 o'clock. I tell them to meet me in the square at 2 and run home. We have two hours to wait until we get called back to the Town Square at two in time for the Reaping. When I get home my mum is sitting in the lounge room her head in her hands. Dad is baking more bread for tonight's meal. Felix is getting dressed into his Reaping clothes. I turn into the kitchen and decide to help Dad make bread.  
>"Hey Dad remember when we made lamb stew on Mum's birthday?" He smiles at the memory.<p>

I was about five at the time. We had spent the entire day in the meadow Mum had brought her special book with her. In the evening when Mum was taking a nap I helped Dad make Mum's favourite dish from the Capitol. We used ingredients that could be bought in the Groceries or found in the woods. When we surprised her she broke down in tears saying it was the best surprise she could ever have from the family that she loved.

After an hour the house begins to smell like bread. I peek into the oven and take in the scent. Dad takes the bread out of the oven and I pick a bit off the crust. The bell for the Reaping goes off and we make our way into town. Everybody looks nice in their finery. In Town, my parents give us both a hug and go into the Justice building to prepare themselves for the cameras. I find Abby and Lucas and we're put into the section roped off for the children eligible for reaping. Aurelia de Landalis the escort for District Twelve comes onto the stage accompanied by Haymitch, my parents and the Mayor. The Mayor gives a speech about how the history of the Hunger Games and I give a deep sigh. Abby giggles and a peacekeeper has to come by to shush us. My dad shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Aurelia takes to the stage and begins the Reaping.  
>"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be <em>ever<em> in your favour!" I see Mum bite her nails and Aurelia walks over to one of the large glass balls that hold female names.  
>"Ladies first." She uses the words that Effie Trinket used at my parent's reapings. Aurelia picks out a name and walks back to centre stage.<br>"Mercy Everdeen-Mellark."


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N**_** I am currently in the process of rewriting 'Two is Better Than One' (Tracy beaker Returns/ the Dumping Ground) and 'In the Long Run' (Young Dracula). I am also writing a new chapter for 'Positive Charges' and I am attempting to write a chapter for my Hunger Games fanfiction btu I have no idea how to go about it. I will hopefully be posting these up soon so please (in the words of Tilly from Miranda) 'Bear With!'**

**-Annie**


End file.
